Wizards can do muggle sports too
by 3Seat
Summary: Transfer Student Alexandra Grainger is a student athlete and comes to Hogwarts to complete her final year of magical education after transfering from Durmstrang in Harry s 4th year. She doesn t take part in the Triwizard Tournament but still manages to grab the attention of the students. Follow the story of the GoF from a different perspective.
1. Summary

Transfer Student Alexandra Grainger comes to Hogwarts to complete her final year of magical education after transfering from Durmstrang in Harry`s 4th year. She doesn`t take part in the Triwizard Tournament but still manages to grab the attention of the students. Follow the story of the GoF from a different perspective.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from JK Rowlings works.

First story ever, just trying out writing some head canons down for me. English is not my first language so I want to apologize for any mistakes in advance already. Hope you enjoy it. Read and Rewrite, I`m happy to get some feedback. I love to listen to music so I`ll just write a song title down for each chapter that I listened to while writing and thought that would fit to the story. Sorry if the chapters are a bit short.


	2. Welcoming Feast

**Harry POV**

Everyone had slowly started to quiet down again after the Durmstrang students had finally taken a seat at the slytherin table. Dumbledore gestured everyone to quiet down.

«Now, after this matter is settled, I wish to adress something else» he turned towards the Hogwarts students «while it is very rare and does not happen very often, we accepted a transfer student this year.»

Hushed whispers started all around the Great Hall. Magnified by the stone walls and the high ceiling the excited murmuring filled the whole hall.

«She will be staying here to complete her last year of magical education. As a former student of the Durmstrang Institute of Magic, she arrived together with them but will be joining us shortly. Of course there will also be a sorting and she will be assigned one of the 7th year dorms like any other student. So, please welcome Miss Grainger»

The doors opened with a lound rumble and everyone turned towards the girl that stood in te entrance, watching the occupants oft he hall with open eyes.

«Hermione, you wouldn`t seem to know anything about this, would you?» Harry turned towards his best friend, startled by the revelation.

«No, why would I. Besides, her name is Grainger, not Granger, so I don`t think that she is in some way related to me.»

The girl seemed not to be impressed by the curious stares everyone was throwing her way and confidently made her way towards the front of the hall. There Professor McGonagall was already waiting with the Sorting Hat in one hand.

«What do you think Harry, which house will she be in?» Ron asked Harry, finally taking his eyes from the new girl.

«I don`t know, it`s hard to say… »

The girl had arrived in front oft he four house tables and put the hat on her hat after taking it from Professor McGonagalls outstreched hand. Her blond hair flowed over her shoulders, the hat nearly covering half of her face. It only took a moment to anounce her new house for everyone to hear :

«SLYTHERIN»

Immediately the table in green on the far right started to applaud, welcoming the new student to their midst. For some reason, most had expected the new girl to go to Gryffindor; it was the most open house and welcomed almost everyone gladly.

« And now I think after we finally finished all the serious business, let`s start with the fun part oft he evening. I don`t want to keep our guests from enjoying the delicious cuisine of Hogwarts any longer. Tuck in!»

And not a second later the tables were filled with mouth-watering foods, mixed dishes from not only the UK, but also eastern europe and of course France.


	3. First Afternoon Off

**Alex POV (Two Steps From Hell: Victory)**

Finally the dreadful day was over. Cool 12 degrees celsius outside and the best sunshine since days and she had to sit inside and go through first a double lesson of transfiguration and then history. At least they had the afternoon of. Most of her fellow NEWT students decided to stay inside though and study or enjoy a game of chess or exploding snapp. Far to cold for them with the autumn temperatures outside.

After bringing all of her school stuff back to the Slytherin Common Room Alex grabed her duffle bag and headed tot he entrance hall. On the way she passed two of the Ravenclaw Chasers, probably going for a quick fly. Quidditch had never been a sport she had been overly fond of. The wizards loved it but Aleks never saw the challenge in sitting on a wooden broom, chasing over a pitch in the air. But seeing as Durmstrang also supported a lot of other sports being played it never had been to much of a bother for her.

It was shortly after 2pm when she arrived at the boathouse on the shores oft he black lake. Bag over her right shoulder she also carried a small box with her.

A Hufflepuff couple was walking on the shores not far away but noone else was there when the blonde entered the boathouse. Inside were a bunch of wooden rowboats and oars though they didn`t seem to be used very often. Also a few ancient looking racing sheels were stacked on the left wall, derigged but otherwise they seemed to be in a good condition, given the circumstances.

«At least noone is going to disturb me and it will peace and quiet»

Relieved Alex set down her stuff next to a pillar, closed the door behind her and set to work. First the whole building needed to be cleaned throughly, new cleaning charms needed to be applied and a strong air freshening charm. In the back of the building she found a small room with some lockers a bench and pictures of the castle on the wall. It seemed to be a long unused chainging room but after a few charms the room looked quite comfortable again. She also transformed a second bench in the corner into a comfortable looking red sofa.

« That already looks a lot better, now, let`s get to business after cleaning this mess up »

Quickly she changed from the billowing Hogwarts Robes and school uniform into black tights, a white longsleeve shirt and her favourite unisuit featuring the emblem of the GB roing team. Her hair in a high ponytail she went to grab her black bagpack that lay forgotten on the floor and put it into the now tidy changing room. Because oft he sun she grabed a pair of sunglasses and went back to the room where the boats were stored. The box she brought still sat in the same place and she opened it carefully. In it were two miniature racing rowing shell, both painted yellow and measured maybe 25 cm long each with four equally shrunken oars. After a quick enlarging spell they sat in the previously empty shelves on the right side wall of the building. The smaller one, a single made for one person only with a length of about eight metres had the name «Meister 13» printed on the bow. The second one had «Honey Badger» written in black block letters on both sides of the hull.

She carried the single towards the narrow basin of water in the centre of the boathouse and set it carefully down on the surface. Two sculling oars were quickly put in place and the screws closed so nothing could slip into the cold water. Finally she took the small computer that dangled from a cord around her neck and fixated it on the stern end of the boat.

Small waves quietly slopped against the stone walls when she got in the shell and pushed away. With a few strokes she was out of the boathouse and floating a few metres from the shore on the water. The couple that had been walking there earlier was nowhere in sight.

The sun was standing high on the sky and she put on the sunglasses, rays of light glittering on the water. A last quick glance towards the boathouse and the near castle and she set of, back towards the sun, sunglasses reflecting the soft waves that formed after the shell.


	4. In the Library

**Krum POV (Mendes: Senorita)**

The layout of the castle was even more complicated than one could anticipate from the first glance. Moving staircases, secret passages and dead ends didn`t help to make navigating through the old buildings any easier. Luckily one of Victors friends, Piotr, always seemed to remember everything and soon was able to help them find their way around.

Earlier in the day they had taken the offer made by Headmaster Dumbledore and decided to visit some of the more practical classes. One of the classes had been called "Defense against the dark Arts" and while no class by this same name existed on the Durmstrang curriculum, they expected it to be a lot like the magical defense lessons they were used to. Shortly after the lesson had started though, the four boys had come to realize that it was quite different to what they were used to.

The instructor, a man called "Moody", appeared to be positively mad and spent most of the time frightening the younger students to death.

As non-Hogwarts students they were not bound to stay for the course of the whole lesson so when the break of the double lesson started and they still had listened to nothing but theory and a crazy teacher, they decided to skip the remaining one and explore some more of the school. Soon they found themselves in the library, where warm sunlight was flooding the room and shining on hundreds of old, leather-bound books that had been neatly stacked in shelves up to the high ceiling. An old witch shuffled across the room as she saw the foreign students enter the room.

"Dears, how can I help you? Are you looking for a specific book? Or do you just want to browse around a bit?"

"Thank you, but… ummmm…. ve just vant to take a look, if dat is no problem for you?"

"Of courses my dear, of course. Just call for me if you need anything. I`ll be just around the corner sorting some books."

And with that she had already vanished behind a large pile of books, higher than the witch herself, and started to look through a stack of papers.

Through one of near windows, sun sparkled from the water of the black lake and Victor step towards the window between two rows of books to take a look outside. The sun was being reflected from the surface and right in the centre you could guess the outline of an old ship. Karkaroff had chosen it for them to arrive at the school. A bit overly dramatic for Victors taste but the old headmaster had always been one for an impressive first impression. But seeing as he himself was an international famous Quidditch star he was already becoming more used to all the fuss… which didn`t mean that he had to like it though.

"Sorry, but are you taking a book from that shelve?"

He turned around, surprised by the sound of a shy girl's voice.

"You see, I really have to finish this essay today and I need one of the books from there."

Apparently his three friends had gone of, looking around a bit for themselves too, but in their place stood a girl with curly brown hair. She was pointing at a large book right next to where he stood and he stepped back.

"Thank you."

At that moment she seemed to notice his different robes.

"Wait… you`re not a Hogwarts student, are you? You must be from Durmstrang, they all wear those fur coats. But what are you doing in the library, you don`t have any schoolwork to do, do you?"

Victor was surprised, this teenager girl really didn`t realize who he was. Normally even muggleborns instantly recognized him easily; after all his face had been on nearly every newspaper after the world cup a few weeks ago.

"Sorry, I almost forgot to introduce me. My name is Hermione Granger, I`m a fourth year student."

He smiled at her mirroring her warm smile.

"Victor Krum"


End file.
